Summertime Jams
by Thatoneguy753
Summary: It's a beach day as Sonic, Twilight and their friends are out on the beach for a vacation, but Twilight has a certain problem she's having with a certain blue someone and doesn't know what to do. How will Rarity, and the others help her in her time of need? Ponies are anthro in this story. Oneshot. Contains SonTwi fluff, FlutterTails, and RariSilver. (Song by Mungo Jerry)


**Time for something different here.**

 **I had this idea in my head the other day and then I just wrote this oneshot.**

 **It's not my best, but I think I did pretty good as I really put a lot of effort.**

 **I even added a bit of Tails x Fluttershy and Silver x Rarity as a bonus.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was high noon as the sun was shining over the beach as ponies were either taking a dip into the water or were laying on the sand as were relaxing under their umbrellas.

We then cut to two individuals who were under an umbrella lying side by side with each other.

One was a blue hedgehog who was wearing red swim trunks with blue sandals on his feet and was sleeping as he had sunglasses on his face, his name was Sonic the Hedgehog. The other one was a lavender alicorn who had her eyes on a book, she was wearing a purple swimsuit that looked like it caught the curves of her body just right. Her wings were behind her curled up nicely, while her dark purple mane is all hanging out and down towards shoulders, with a sunhat to top off her beach look. Her name was Twilight Sparkle.

She then looked at Sonic at how he was sleeping soundly, she touched his face at how it looked as she stretched and yawned.

"My gosh, we've never had a quiet moment where we can be just relaxing, it's always either fighting Eggman, or just something abnormal happening in Ponyville." She then looked at Sonic again as she loved seeing his face.

"Then again it's never dull moment living with this guy, and he's really cool….when he's not so much of an annoyance."

She then saw out there as she sees her friends and Sonic's friends enjoying the beach as Rainbow Dash and Applejack were playing volleyball with each other.

 **/Meanwhile/**

Tails and Fluttershy were playing in the sand and were both making a sandcastle. Tails is wearing blue swim trunks with red sandals, as Fluttershy was wearing a yellow bikini top, and wearing a towel tied over her waist and yellow sandals on her feet.

"It's supposed to be over here, put some more force onto it right here." He said pointing to a part of the sandcastle.

"Ok Miles." She agreed with him as she attempted to put force on the sandcastle.

"You know you don't have to call me Miles, just call me Tails like everyone else." Tails says to her, as she puts her hand on Tails hand. "I know, but I like calling you by your real name and I think Miles is a good name for you."

Tails felt touched at Fluttershy's words. "Aw, thanks for that, Flutters." He thanked her as he gave her a hug, _"Oh gosh, he's touching me w-w-what should I do?"_ She thought as her mind as Tails was hugging her, she then felt warmed up from this, and it's not the sun.

 _"Actually, you know what, this feels actually nice."_ She thought as she placed her arms around him as she was hugging him as well as both were happy with each other.

/ **Meanwhile/**

At another part of the beach, Rarity in her one piece light blue swimsuit, as she was walking through the beach as Silver, who's wearing a green trunks with sandals, he was walking alongside her as she was holding on to his arm.

"Uh, Rarity, I uh just want to ask…" He said as Rarity then interrupts him. "What is it darling?" She said as she looked at him, he looked at her as he couldn't stop looking at her face.

"I want to know is why are you walking with me?" He said to her honestly with her just smiling.

"Oh Silvie." She gives him a rub on his head. "Because you've been a big help with me in my dress making business, it's just so kind of you to help me." She said as she looks at him with a loving look. "And I think you deserve a vacation." She buped him on the nose. Silver blushed as Rarity was teasing him, but for some reason he liked it. He smiles as he held her hand tightly.

/ **Back with Twilight/**

Twilight then yawned as she then layed down on her back on the towel. Sonic woke up as he opened his eyes as he took off his sunglasses and sees her.

"Heh this is the life isn't it Twilight?" He said speaking to her.

"Well it isn't the library but it's nice out here." She said smelling the scent of seawater going through the air.

"You know Twi, you've been in that library for too long." He said.

"Well, that's because I've been working on my princess duties for a while, and I have been reading a lot since Celestia has sent me books to read." She said to Sonic.

"Well it's the reason I asked you to go take a trip to the beach with us, to get you to relax, without reading."

"Well I could relax in the library with the tranquility of books." She said as she grabbed her own book.

"Yeah with the wooden sides of a building." He said telling her of her libray.

"Well I did ask to come with you.." She said to him.

"Because you like him." Someone said they looked around it was Pinkie Pie who was near them with her striped bathing suit on. As both of them blushed at the word choice she used.

"What!, that's not true!" She said now sitting up straight and denying what Pinkie said.

"Oh come on Twilight, you've been talking about goin-mmmh" She then had her mouth covered by Twilight as she didn't want Sonic to hear more out of her. While Sonic was slightly blushing at what Pinkie just said. "Wait what is that why you're here?" He asked Twilight.

"N-No that isn't true, Pinkie is just being in the sun getting to her yeah, that's it the sun getting to her!" She said nervously as she kept her hand firmly on Pinkie's mouth, though Pinkie was just giggling as just watching just how all this is played out.

"Well, if that's what you say so then….I trust you." He said honestly and Twilight leaves her hand off of Pinkie's mouth.

"Welp, I'm gonna go see the rest of the beach and see what else is there see ya girls later!" He then speeds off leaving Twilight and Pinkie alone.

"What was that?" Twilight yelled at Pinkie as she and were alone with each other.

"I'm trying to get you and him together silly!" She said to Twilight.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I am not attracted to him!" She said as she ignored Pinkie's earlier statement.

She then smiles and then pokes her nose."Don't try and deny it Twilight, you are in love with him." She said looking sly, with Twilight looking nervous as Pinkie might know her secret.

"UHHH, I maybe might have that with him, he just doesn't know yet." She said while looking away from her.

"Oh, I know." She looked away as she went to the cooler box to grab a drink, while Twilight looked surprised.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" She yelled catching the attention of other onlookers including Fluttershy and Rarity. She blushes as she looks at them awkwardly as she tries to come up with an excuse.

"I uh stubbed my toe…..on a rock, yeah uh that's it." They then went back to what they were doing.

"Yeah, some of us have known that little tidbit for a while." Pinkie said to her.

"Who else knows?" She asked wanting to know if anyone else knows.

Pinkie then gets a notebook out from her bag and opens it.

"Well, to start Spike, Tails, Rarity, Fluttershy, Celestia, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Knuckles, and Silver." She said looking at it closely. "How did they know it?" Twilight asked.

"Well it's kinda obvious Twilight." Fluttershy said as Twilight now notices her there with Tails next to him. "Yeah, hard to say you're easy to read like a book." Tails said ironically, as Twilight then looks down as she notices Rarity coming towards them with Silver.

"I hate to say it Twilight dearie, but you're easily transparent to look at." She said while placing her hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"I hate to say it but she's right about that." Silver said agreeing with Rarity.

"Well, of course I'm right Silverie!" She said as she pinches his cheek. "I mean do you see how Twilight get's when she's near Sonic, I mean she's like turned into a statue and…"

"Rarity, I think you may have made your point." Tails said as they notice Twilight blushing too much to the point she looked like a tomato.

"OK what point are you guys trying to make here?'

"What we're saying is you should try and stop beating around the bush and just tell him, he's not that far off from him liking you." Rarity said to Twilight.

"Yeah, you're right, but I don't know how to tell him." Twilight asked them as Rarity had an idea "OK group huddle, everybody." They got around in a circle.

"Here the plan on how we can get you two together…..."

/

Sonic was hanging out at a bar as he was drinking soda from one of the cups that was served in the bar.

Tails and Silver were going through the front doors as they noticed Sonic.

"Okay you know the plan?" Tails nodded as they both approached Sonic.

"Hey Sonic?" Tails asked as he got his attention.

"Hey, what's up Tails, Silver, what is it?" He asked.

"Well we wanted to tell you something, that Twilight wanted to ask a favor for you." Silver said to him.

"Ok then, where is she?" He asked as he got out of his seat.

"Well she put back in the spot where you guys were sitting." He then said as Sonic have the thumbs up as he then rushed out of the bar and through the doors. Tails then got out a walkie talkie and started talking to it.

"This is 2T, here the blue hog has left and is going to your position how's it coming along yellow wing? Over."

Fluttershy was waiting outside a dressing booth and had her hands on a walkie talkie.

"This is Yellow wing, here it's going smoothly, though with mixed results, we're gonna be ready over." She looked as Rarity and Twilight were coming out of the booth with Twilight wearing a hula skirt and a purple, has a pink necklace on her neck, with grassbands on her wrist. She was fidgeting with the skirt as she looked flushed and nervous at the plan they were about to commence as they went to the spot.

"Rarity, are you sure this is going to work?" She said to Rarity who was walking alongside her. "Yes I'm sure it's going to work, he's go head over heels over you and your dance." She said.

"I really hope you know what you're doing." She said nervously.

Pinkie then jumped out. "He's coming quick everyone get in position! SHOWTIME PEOPLE!" She yelled out as she, Rarity and Fluttershy went off and hid, leaving Twilight alone with Sonic as he came to the spot where she wanted to meet with him.

"Hey Twilight I-" He stopped as he noticed Twilight's hawaiian get up and blushed at how she looked really pretty in that.

"I uh heard you wanted something?" He said still dazed from Twilight costume. "Yes I wanted to ask if ….you want ….to ." She then whispered the rest of the sentence.

"I'm sorry Twi, can you speak up I can't hear you." He asked wanting to hear her request.

"I want to ask if you…...want...to dance with….me, well to be exact play a piece of music with your guitar?" She said nervously, she then heard silence.

"Well I don't know what song you want me to play." He said as Twilight then went up to his ear and whispered to him the song/

He then smiled. "Sure I can do that." He got ready with his guitar in his hands." Alright are you ready?" He asks her as she got in position sure I'm ready.

(In the Summertime by Mungo Jerry)

He started up as he got the rhythm of the song, as he kept making a noise to sound the song, as Twilight starts to hula as she got into the beat, though she closed her eyes for more concentration. Then Sonic started to sing.

 _In the summertime when the weather is hot_  
 _You can stretch right up and touch the sky_  
 _When the weather's fine_  
 _You got women, you got women on your mind_  
 _Have a drink, have a drive_  
 _Go out and see what you can find_

As he was singing he started getting attention of some onlookers who were now looking at the dancer and this guitar player who were playing a show.

 _If her daddy's rich take her out for a meal_  
 _If her daddy's poor just do what you feel_  
 _Speed along the lane_  
 _Do a ton or a ton an' twenty-five_  
 _When the sun goes down_  
 _You can make it, make it good in a lay-by_

 _We're no threat, people_  
 _We're not dirty, we're not mean_  
 _We love everybody but we do as we please_  
 _When the weather's fine_  
 _We go fishin' or go swimmin' in the sea_  
 _We're always happy_  
 _Life's for livin' yeah, that's our philosophy_

 _Sing along with us_  
 _Dee dee dee-dee dee_  
 _Dah dah dah-dah dah_  
 _Yeah we're hap-happy_  
 _Dah dah-dah_  
 _Dee-dah-do dee-dah-do dah-do-dah_  
 _Dah-do-dah-dah-dah_  
 _Dah-dah-dah do-dah-dah_

 _Alright ah_

He stopped singing as Sonic kept the music going on with his guitar, and Twilight kept doing her hula dance though the more she did so it almost broke into her awkward dancing, but as they kept performing there were more people looking at this.

Sonic then was looking at Twilight and how she danced, (well trying to dance but dance none the less.) He was getting mesmerized at her movements and her chest at how it goes alongside the movements .

" _Damn, she looks cute when she's dance, why is she doing this and why can't I stop staring at her chest, what's wrong with me?"_ He thought as he kept his attention on playing his guitar.

 _When the winter's here, yeah it's party time_  
 _Bring your bottle, wear your bright clothes_  
 _It'll soon be summertime_  
 _And we'll sing again_  
 _We'll go drivin' or maybe we'll settle down_  
 _If she's rich, if she's nice_  
 _Bring your friends and we'll all go into town_

Twilight opened her eyes to see people looking at her, at first she looked surprised as she almost fell onto Sonic, he stopped the guitar as she then felt nervous at why there were so many people there.

She looked at Sonic as she looked nervous.

"S-Sonic, why are there so many ponies looking at us?" She said directly looking at him.

"I don't know, we might of caught their attention, keep doing what you're doing." He said to her as she then got up and now were continuing their routine, but as they were doing so, they looked like they were in sync. As they were doing that the crowd were now almost dancing alongside them as they performed.

I _n the summertime when the weather is hot_  
 _You can stretch right up and touch the sky_  
 _When the weather's fine_  
 _You got women, you got women on your mind_  
 _Have a drink, have a drive_  
 _Go out and see what you can find_

 _If her daddy's rich take her out for a meal_  
 _If her daddy's poor just do what you feel_  
 _Speed along the lane_  
 _Do a ton or a ton an' twenty-five_  
 _When the sun goes down_  
 _You can make it, make it good in a lay-by_

 _We're no threat, people_  
 _We're not dirty, we're not mean_  
 _We love everybody but we do as we please_  
 _When the weather's fine_  
 _We go fishin' or go swimmin' in the sea_  
 _We're always happy_  
 _Life's for livin' yeah, that's our philosophy_

 _Sing along with us_  
 _Dee dee dee-dee dee_  
 _Dah dah dah-dah dah_  
 _Yeah we're hap-happy_  
 _Dah dah-dah_  
 _Dee-dah-do dee-dah-do dah-do-dah_  
 _Dah-do-dah-dah-dah_

They stopped as the entire crowd cheered for the two as Sonic and Twilight both looked at each other and then bowed.

LATER

As soon as the crowd went off, and Sonic and Twilight were alone as the sun was setting behind them.

"So uh, that was fun." Twilight said to speak through the awkwardness of it.

" Yeah, it was." As they were walking through the sand. "But hey I want to ask you something." He stopped as well as her.

"Well, uh I wanted to try and ask you something, but this was a weird way of telling you." She said to him.

"Well, clearly since this was a strange way to spend on the beach." Sonic said as he sat down on the beach just watching the sunset.

She felt nervous, but then something inside of her just said "Screw it!" as she sat on her knees, and went straight for Sonic's face as she then kissed him on his lips, as she did this Sonic was shocked as she had her eyes were closed from doing this and Sonic was just stunned from this act.

He then started to enjoy it as he hugged her and both fell down as Sonic was the one sitting down and Twilight was leaning onto him and embracing him as she was kissing him, the two looked like they were enjoying it.

Behind them, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity, along with Tails and Silver, were spying on them and right now seeing them kiss.

"Yes, mission accomplished, girls !" Rarity shouted though not as loudly.

"Don't they look so cute?" Pinkie said as she looked happy for them.

"Yes, they do." Fluttershy said as she had Tails hand onto her hand.

Sonic and Twilight stopped as they both needed air to breathe, they both look away from each other as what they did was all awkward as the two found it really hard to talk..

"Uh, so does that make us together or something cuz I don't know how these work exactly…" He was saying as his mouth was stopped by Twilight as she put her hand on his mouth. And then, she just looks at him with half lidded eyes as her hand starts going up his fingers.

"Yes, you're my special somepony, I love you so much." She said as she had a big smile on her face. "Now please be quiet and let me have my moment." She said as she went in to hug Sonic.

He smiled too as this happened. "I love you too Twilight Sparkle." He said softly to her ear to which she smiled wider as her wings start to surround Sonic as .

They then sit there both not spoken a word was uttered byy either of them as they hugged in the sunset.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

As they got home, they both were

Spike was walking through the library of the house just coming out of the bathroom, he then passed Twilight's room as he heard a noise, he opened the door as he sees Sonic and Twilight both in their pajamas and were both in bed and were making out with Twilight on top with her wings sticking out.

They hear the door open as Twilight sees Spike staring at them.

"S-S-Spike!" She then notices Sonic with him." It's not what it looks like, uh I can explain." Spike then slowly gets a smirk on his face.

"It's alright, I knew you two would hook up eventually, it's all good with me." He gives his a thumbs up with his claws as he leaves the room.

Twilight just sighed as she knew Spike would be alright with it.

"Wait did Spike already knew?" Sonic said as he was surprised at this. "Yeah, he caught on to us crushing on each other." Twilight explained to him.

"Anyway, shall we continue?" Sonic said with a flirting tone. As Twilight then responded with, "Ok, if it's your turn to be on top!".

She then was on bottom as Sonic was on top of her, as they both kissed as Sonic placed the covers on themselves as the night went on.

* * *

 **And that was it.**

 **I did this cause I liked this song at the summertime, and I imagined Sonic and Twilight doing a little act with this song and here it was.**

 **What did you think of this one-shot? Is there anything I did wrong?**

 **Answer me in the reviews and say what you want to say.**

 **Have a good day everybody!**


End file.
